The BTVS Collection
by RedMagic
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles for BTVSAts. Various pairings.
1. The Finish Line Buffy POV

**I've decided to put all my Buffy the Vampire drabbles into one story. Some are related some are one shots. All various pairings.**

**This one is a Buffy piece set in the finale of season 7.**

* * *

**The Finish Line**

Her entire life as a Slayer had been leading up to this moment; she feels it in her very soul.

All the heartaches, all the pain, all the laughter, every tear shed and the friends she'd lost and found along the way.

Slayed baddies, monsters fought, vampires with souls both cursed with and asked for, Slayers gone rogue, apocalypses diverted and dying twice.

Everything she alone had suffered and all that her friends had suffered too.

All of it had led them to this moment in time.

Standing together, the original four in the halls of the school where everything started for them.

Win or lose they had reached the finish line.


	2. Understanding Willow, Xander

**Post season 7 - Willow/Xander (Friendship)**

* * *

**Understanding**

Willow knows how Xander feels.

Knows the emptiness inside when you realise you'll never get to hold the person you love in your arms again.

Knows the pains of what if's and maybes.

Knows that Xander must be hating everybody right now because Anya is gone.

Dead.

So Willow is ignoring her current girlfriends attempts at getting some alone time.

Ignoring the slightly whiny tone in the newly activated slayers voice.

Because when Tara died and Willow had tried to end the world it was Xander who brought her back from the brink.

The least she could do in his time of need is give him a shoulder to cry on.


	3. A Slayer Intrigued BuffyTara

**Buffy/Tara (hints of W/C) Slight season four and incase I forgot to put in my disclaimer - I own nothing, Joss is God (and also a very rich man). Also this was originally supposed to be the start of a sequel to The Silver Frame Series I'm still working on but I dont know maybe it still will be - maybe not.**

* * *

**A Slayer Intrigued**

Everybody seems to have someone to love these days, but me.

Giles has his 'special friend' Olivia. Xander has Anya, and Willow and Cordelia are so close it's hard to tell where one ends and the other begins.

Even my mom seems to go on more dates then I do.

Not that me not dating is necessarily a bad thing. If you look at my track record, Buffy and dating pretty much equals crying, insults and hearts being ripped out...literally.

Let's see, the first guy I had a crush on traded in my life for an unlife of his very own, the first guy I slept with turned evil and tried to send me insane by terrorising me and everyone I cared for, and then the first girl I fell in love with cheats on me with some cheap tarted up skank she met at a biker bar.

Parker was a huge mistake regretted because of how I felt the morning after, but celebrated because he made me realise exactly why I'm more attracted to women now then I am men. Most men are jerks.

I've made some really bad choices.

But that's about to change.

I met a girl today.

A beautiful, shy blonde with sad eyes and a slight stutter that I find incredibly endearing.

Her name's Tara, and I met her when I went to pick up Wills after her Wicca group.

From what Willow and Cordelia have told me about her, she seems to be the only one in the group with any real power (apart from my favourite redheaded best friend, of course).

She was so sweet when she shook my hand, blushing and bowing her head slightly when I lingered a little longer then necessary and commented on how soft her skin was.

I really don't know what came over me. I guess it's the slayer in me, or something, but I almost became predatory.

I've never felt quite like this before.

With Angel we kind of just fell into each other, hot one minute, icy the next.

With Faith she did most of the pursuing, all passion and smouldering gazes my way that left me feeling like I was on fire.

But I never felt like this with either of them.

Never felt like I was practically glowing.

They never made me feel warm and tingly all over.

They never made me want to hold them and love them and protect them forever, but Tara is so unlike anyone I've ever met.

It's like she knows me. When she looked at me it was like she looked into my very soul and saw me for who I was.

I'm not letting this one go.

I'm going to make Tara mine, because I know Tara can make me happy.


	4. Hate Buffy

**Maybe if you look really hard it's a B/W but mostly it's just bashing Kennedy.**

* * *

**Hate**

Buffy hates Kennedy with every fiber of her being.

She hates her whiny voice, the way she never does what she's asked to do, she hates her stupid tongue ring and has to constantly fight the urge to rip the thing clear out of her mouth.

At times Kennedy reminds her of a young Faith, just with skankier hair and a better upbringing.

Buffy hates the fact that Kennedy reminds her of Faith.

But most of all Buffy hates the fact that Kennedy is always all over Willow.

There was a time not too long ago when Buffy was the only slayer in the redheads life.

Buffy was the chosen one and Willow was her witch, no one elses especially not some snobby little slay bitchy wanna-be.

Would killing Kennedy really be that wrong?

She's not technically human anymore, she's a slayer and at the very least she really does deserve a serious arse kicking.


	5. Untitled WillowCordelia

**TITLE: **Untitled  
**PAIRING: **Wiilow/Cordelia  
**RATING: **PG

I hate it when Willow and I fight.

She gets this wounded look on her face like she did back in High School when I was Cordelia Chase Queen of Mean and I'd make fun of the way she acted or dressed.

But tonight I couldn't help it.

I'm so sick of her running to Buffys aid when ever little-miss-likes-to-fight calls for her.

She's my girlfriend not Buffys.

I understand that Buffy is her best friend but I'm the one she's supposed to love.

How about a little less Buffy time and a little more Cordy time.

It's not too much to ask.

I suppose I should apologize even if I'm really not sorry for saying what I said.

I hate it when Wills is angry with me and you know what they say the best thing about a fight is the making up afterward.


	6. Everybody's Fool Willow, Buffy, Cordelia

**Title: Everybody's Fool**

**Fandom: Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

**Characters: Willow Rosenberg, Cordelia Chase, Buffy Summers**

**Prompt: 006 – Everybody's Fool by Evanescence**

**Word Count: 130**

**Rating: PG**

**Warning/Spoilers: Talk of Female/Female**

**Written for 100songs over on Live Journal.**

**I picked Willow/Cordelia.**

* * *

You used me.

You took everything I had to give you and then spat me out like I didn't mean a thing.

Then you belittled me in front of your friends to make yourself appear better then everybody else knowing full well I would never fight back because I still loved you.

You made my life a living hell and I just took it.

But I won't be taking it anymore.

Because I've moved on.

Moved on to Buffy, who doesn't care if I act geeky, who cares more about me then trying to uphold some stupid image.

Buffy Summers that protects me and my heart like some rare, precious jewel.

I'm finally over you Cordelia Chase.

I've seen you for what you really are.

Scared.

Frightened.

Phony.

Everybody's fool.


	7. Thoughts On A Bus Wiffy

**Title: Thoughts On A Bus**

**Pairing: Buffy/Willow**

**Rating: PG**

**Spoilers and Warnings: No real spoilers. Talk of F/F relations.**

**For Howard Russell - Might not be what you wanted to see but it's the best I could come up with at the time.**

* * *

It's always been there between us. 

Since the first time I saw her across the courtyard of Sunnydale High School looking like the most innocent and pure creature I had ever laid eyes on.

I knew I had to talk to her so I went over and asked for her help.

When our eyes connected for the first time I saw her hazel orbs flash in recognition and I knew she felt it too.

But being young we mistook that connection for friendship and were blinded to what it really meant.

She became my closest confidante and I became her first real female friend.

It wasn't till I died for the first time that I was able to admit how I truly felt to myself.

I loved her.

A true, deep, want to cover her in triple chocolate ice-cream forever and always kind of love.

And that terrified me.

It terrified me so much that after the master was defeated I ran and spent my entire summer away from Sunnydale.

Away from Willow.

When I returned I forced myself into a relationship with someone I knew was no good for me and put everyone I loved and cared for in jeopardy.

But I still couldn't get her out of my system.

Still couldn't fall out of love with her.

There were times when I thought we could finally be together but someone or something would always get in the way.

Apocalypses, demons, Angel, Oz, Riley, Tara.

The countless other people and situations.

But now we've both made it through the final battle and we're sitting together on a big yellow bus speeding towards an unknown destination and the past no longer matters and the obstacles in our way can be damned because Willows hand is tightly clasped in mine, her head resting on my shoulder and it feels like no one else in the world exists.

When our eyes meet this time there's a silent agreement between us that nothing will ever separate us again.

Now is finally our time.


	8. Intervention WillowFaith

**TITLE:** Intervention  
**PAIRING:**Willow/Faith

**NOTE:** Written for a drabble call I put out. notpurrfect requested Willow/Faith and the word Intervention. So here it is set in Alterno season 3 so no Oz and Faith not evil.

* * *

'She's no good for you"

"She'll only hurt you"

'She's a bad seed"

Willow felt her eyes roll back into her head for the millionth time that night and once again kicked herself for thinking telling her friends about the romantic relationship she had with Faith was the right thing to do.

She hadn't thought that one little admission would cause a full blown Scooby intervention with Buffy leading the group, throwing insults in Faiths direction and forgetting the number one rule of Scooby interventions – I statements.

One small mercy though is the fact that the redhead doesn't have to sit through the recriminations alone, Faith has been by her side the whole time holding her hand and offering her strength silently.

Willow can see that her Slayer girlfriend is trying her best to keep her rather fiery temper in check.

It makes her thank the goddess once again that she has someone like Faith in her life.

She knows that Faith probably wants nothing more then to slap every other person in the library silly and then kick Buffys ass for good measure. The fact that she's refraining from doing so in an effort not to upset her girlfriend should show the gang how much she cares about Willows feelings and that she could them happy.

But it doesn't.

They just keep going ahead with their pointless intervention so Willow keeps on not listening to a word they say because she loves Faith, Faith loves her and interventions rarely ever work anyway.

* * *

**Remember to review. It makes me happy and the happier I am the more I write.**


	9. Dialogue WillowCordelia

**TITLE:** Dialogue

**PAIRING:** Willow/Cordelia

**SUMMARY:** A fluffy conversation. All Dialogue

* * *

"Gee I thought you'd stopped being fashionably challenged when we started dating."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't wear that dress it's green!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm wearing red, we'll totally clash"

"Delia, you're acting a little wiggy"

"I am not acting wiggy. Haven't you ever heard the expression Red and Green should never be seen except with a color in-between?"

"Problem solved then, Buffy's wearing black she can be between us"

"Uh hello, gross much, I so do not go for bottle blondes!"

"I didn't mean it like that, geez Cordelia! Mind outta the gutter, you're starting to remind me of Xander."

"For that remark you are definitely not wearing that dress."

"But I haven't got anything else to wear and the proms tonight, if I don't wear this I have to go naked!"

"Now there's a thought, yeah I'm liking that plan"

"Not till after the prom"

"You promise?"

"I promise…So…Can I wear the green?"

"No!"

"But…"

"No buts, I'm not going to the prom with you dressed like a frog!"

"A frog!? Ewww"

"That's right! A slimy jumpy pond living fro…Hey Wills where are you going?"

"To buy a new dress"

* * *

**REVIEW ME!!**


	10. Study Session Musings Wiffy

**TITLE:** Study Session Musings

**AUTHOR:** RedMagic

**PAIRING:** Wiffy

**SUMMARY:** Not giving one

**SPOILERS:** Kinda Sorta but not really

**CONTENT/WARNING:** Nothing too bad

**DISCLAIMER:** All belongs to Joss. He is God! Thank you Wikipedia for the info on the French Revolution.

* * *

It was a warm Sunnydale night and in one of the towns larger cemeteries on a large blue and white checked blanket sat two girls. 

Willow had accompanied Buffy on her nightly patrol because the blonde haired Slayer was in desperate need of a study date.

Vampire activity was abnormally low so the two girls had settled down on the blanket and were currently working their way through studying for a test.

Willow had a book open on the history of France and was reading a passage to her friend "The revolution brought about a massive shifting of powers from the Roman Catholic Church to the state. Under the _ancien régime_ , the Church had been…"

Buffy wasn't really concentrating on the French revolution, she was too busy gazing at the way the moon shone on her best friend like some sort of natural spotlight making her pale skin seem luminance.

Her hair falling around her face appeared to be the color of fire in the moons soft glow and her eyes shone whenever she glanced up from her book like two hazel beacons of light.

Ever since Angel had lost his soul Buffy had begun to see their relationship in a whole new way and more often then not she'd find herself wondering why she thought a relationship between herself and the vampire would ever work in the first place.

True with a soul Angel was heroic and decent kind of guy and she can honestly say that she did love him, but still she was a Slayer and whenever they were together part of her was always on edge. She could never bring herself to completely relax and just be Buffy around him.

In retrospect there was always shadows hanging over their relationship, her slayerness, his vampire status and the big one.

Willow Rosenberg.

Buffy had always felt things for the shy redhead. The first time she saw her she knew that the redhead was meant to be in her life.

She had found her soul mate that day but had been too blind to realize it at the time.

It was actually impossible not to fall in love with Willow. She was always and still continues to be completely there whenever Buffy needs anything. She's the first person Buffy thinks about when she needs help remembering why she doesn't give up fighting. She offers her support, her friendship and her shoulder to cry on.

When times are tough Willows there for her, when times are good Buffy turns to Willow to enjoy them with her.

She's everything Buffy the superhero and Buffy the normal girl could ever want.

She is constantly in awe of her intelligence, beauty and zest for life.

Willow is love, lust, trust and need. The perfect mate all rolled into one Willowy package of perfection.

In fact if Angel was Buffys first love the Willow has got to be her true love.

"Buffy why don't we call it a night? I'm sure Giles wont mind. There isn't a lot of Vamp activity tonight" The hacker said care warming her voice and startling Buffy out of her thoughts "Besides I wouldn't want my favorite Slayer falling asleep in history class tomorrow especially when I know she's going to ace the big test."

Willow smiled at her and Buffy was powerless not to smile back especially when the redhead had expressed that amount of trust in her abilities.

As she started packing up her belongings she couldn't help saying to the redhead "You know what Wills? I kinda love you."

* * *

**So there we go. Shortish, Sweetish and in need of reviewing...**

**Come on go on...**

**You know you want to!**


	11. Ghost Of You WillowCordelia

**Title**: Ghost Of You  
**Fandom**: Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
**Characters**: Cordelia Chase  
**Prompt**: Table 2, Song 008. Ghost Of You by My Chemical Romance  
**Word Count**: 219  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warnings/Spoilers**: Femslash

* * *

_**'And all the things that you never ever told me**_

_**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me.'**_

He turned you and took you away from us.

He took you away from me.

No one knew we were together until after you had died.

You taunt me with our relationship now. You use the memories of our time together, the way I react to your natural sweetness and strawberry lips to punish me.

Angelus taught you well.

Your sire taught you so well that it now seems effortless on your part when you use my passion for you to cause me pain and my never ending longing for you to break me.

I know how Buffy feels now, I know why she can't stake Angelus even though he robbed her of the best friend she had ever had.

Her love for Angel stops her just like my love for you stops me from even wishing harm on what you have become.

**_'And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_**

**_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me'_**

I cant fight it anymore Willow.

I cant fight you and it's not just because you're really rocking the leather.

It's because inside I feel like I only have half a soul. Like the day you died you took half of it with you and now the other half does nothing but cry out in need to join it.

That's why I'm here, because I'm ready to stop fighting.

I'm ready to be with you.

Forever.

**_'At the end of the world_**

**_Or the last thing I see_**

**_You are_**

**_Never coming home_**

**_Never coming home_**

**_Never coming home'_**

* * *

**Reviews give me a happy!!**


	12. Kissing WillowCordelia

**TITLE: Kissing  
AUTHOR: RedMagic  
EMAIL: or I'm going to go with a big yes!!  
ARCHIVE/DISTRIBUTION: My site, lj user crimsonredmagic WLS and anyone else ask and you shall receive.  
PAIRING: Willow/Cordelia  
SUMMARY: Read to find out  
SPOILERS: None really  
CONTENT/WARNINGS: None that I can think of  
RATING: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: All belongs to Joss. He is God!**

**NOTES: Written for lj user snogged I hope I got it right. lj user rua1412 I'm getting yours done now!!**

* * *

A standard dictionary definition of the word kiss is a caress given with the lips or to touch with the lips as a sign of affection or reverence.

As far as definitions go it's not a bad one.

Cordelia Chase had always been good at kissing, she'd had a lot of practice but for all her skill she'd never really enjoyed the act.

The countless boys she'd made out with over the years, their clumsy fumbling and slobbering had done nothing for her but leave her with a slightly sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Xander had been nice. Kissing him had felt safe and warm. She had never once felt sick when they were together but still she also never felt like it was right.

Something was still missing.

The first time she kissed Willow had been out of curiosity more then anything.

Cordelia had been sitting across from the redhead in the library and for some reason, maybe luck, maybe fate no one else had been there.

The Cheerleader soon found herself entranced by the way the hackers lips curled up slightly as she sat at the computer typing away.

The urge to walk over to the other girl and feel her lips against her own was too strong to fight so she made her way over to Willows side of the table and did just that.

She had expected the familiar sensation of slight revulsion to set in but was soon shocked with how wrong she actually was.

She was overwhelmed with sensation. As Willow relaxed into her arms a sense of rightness washed over the brunette as her and the Wicca's hearts started to beat rapidly in unison.

She had never felt so much passion or longing before in her life and an ache so deep and strong welled up inside her.

As the kiss ended and both girls pulled away, foreheads resting together, breath coming in hot sharp gasps, Cordelia felt a loss so profound that it made her shake with it's force.

In that moment kissing became more then the joining of mouths, kissing Willow was like an awakening of all senses.

Kissing Willow was like finally be alive.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
